Temporal Rift Game
Premise "After the rekindling of the Fire Element, the monsters have come together to make technological advancements to try and put things to the golden age of the monster world. With this newfound technology (and help from the Celestials), the breach between the monster world and the ethereal plane has been widened, allowing safe passage for all parties involved. With this, more thought has spread through the world, and now they aim for unity." -Game Description This game is different from the others. You can breed all monsters together, ethereal or otherwise. Here's the catch: Breed two, and lose them. To breed means to fuse. If you want to get those previous ones again, you must breed/buy them again. Fill up the New Continent and unlock the first outer island. Songs New Continent "As the monsters head out on their quest of peace, they realize they needed a place to all be together. So using celestial invention and ethereal magic, the monsters found their way to a new piece of land, they labeled 'The New Continent.' Here, any monster of any class of any element may live in peace. And enlightenment is all the rage." This is the first island of the game. It has every monster you can possibly get will go on this island. The Song is in the key of A sharp Minor at 120 BPM's. *Temporary Section-Completed Monster Sounds* Wubbox Flora Island "With new thought comes new invention, and the teleporter is back up and running. The new continent running out of room, the plant elementals have volunteered to go on a rough voyage to the outer islands. Finding one they like, they settle in and relax, living the natural dream." This is the first outer island. All monsters here are plant based. Every Monster must have a plant shard in their inventory. Chill Island The Second Outer Island, cold based. Wind Island The Third Outer Island, air based. Nautical Island The Fourth Outer Island, water based. Rock Island The Fifth Outer Island, earth based. Flame Island The Sixth Outer Island, fire based. Goo Island The Seventh Outer Island, plasma based. Darkness Island The Eighth Outer Island, shadow based. Cog Island The Ninth Outer Island, mechanical based. Emerald Island The Tenth Outer Island, crystal based. Waste Island The Eleventh Outer Island, poison based. Charge Island The Twelfth Outer Island, electricity based. Halloween Island The Thirteenth Outer Island, halloween based. Christmas Island The Fourteenth Outer Island, christmas based. Valentine Island The Fifteenth Outer Island, valentine based. Easter Island The Sixteenth Outer Island, easter based. Summer Island The Seventeenth Outer Island, summer based. Thanksgiving Island The Eighteenth Outer Island, thanksgiving based. Mind Island The Nineteenth Outer Island, psychic based. Garden Island The Twentieth Outer Island, dip based. Word Island The Twenty-First Outer Island, werdo based. Sugar Island The Twenty-Second Outer Island, shuga based. Mythical Island The Twenty-Third Outer Island, mythical based. Heaven Island The Twenty-Fourth Outer Island, celestial based. Monsters Plant Based Potbelly "The Potbelly likes to relax on smooth grass smelling the fresh air. They sing to worship the trees and flowers they come from." Rare Potbelly "The Rare Potbelly has toned itself up after years of ridicule. But alas, names stick. After its daily exercise, the Rare Potbelly relaxes after working up a sweat." Epic Potbelly "After working out so much, the Epic Potbelly's muscle's literally caught on fire. Going through the metamorphosis, they became Snap-Dragon variety. But don't let it's looks surprise you: it won't bite." Cold Based Air Based Water Based Earth Based Fire Based Plasma Based Shadow Based Mechanical Based Crystal Based Poison Based Electricity Based Halloween Based Christmas Based Valentines Based Easter Based Summer Based Thanksgiving Based Psychic Based Dip Based Werdo Based Shuga Based Mythical Based Celestial Based Category:Songs